Arigato
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/One-Shot/Spoiler Fangirleado del episodio 342 del anime/Vivieron los mejores días de sus vidas, todo antes de que se separaran, pero aun así, ese adiós sólo sería un hasta luego


_-Hola, querids IchiRukistas, bueno quisiera compartirles un fic, aunque tiene un poco de Spoiler del episodio 342 del anime. Aunque claro está un poco fangirleado por mí…Perdonen si hay mucho OOC, y las faltas de ortografía, si no se entiende, y si me comí alguna que otra parte del episodio…[ :( __]_

_Hikari: ¿Un poco? Yo diría demasiado fangirleado…_

_-Bueno, es que es lo que me hubiera encantado ver en ese episodio, (aunque eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado) Es que tan más subliminal no había podido quedar el IchiRuki ¡Pierrot hiso un gran trabajo! Apuesto que todos los que ya vieron el episodio gritaron, sonrieron como idiotas pero más que nada, lloraron frente al monitor durante esos 50 minutos. Yo lloré sólo un poco, (soy bien pinche insensible, lo sé ¬¬u) y a la tercera vez que lo vi, porque debido a mis problemas con el Internet, tuve que ir a un Ciber…[u-u] Y bueno...ya sabrán_

_Hikari: Bueno, en lo que Nee-san se recupera de fangirleo y trauma (porque ya lleva, desde que lo vio, una semana traumada) los dejamos leer. Recuerden que __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SÓLO MIRA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ARIGATO<strong>

Estaban peleando contra un Hollow, pero algo no salía bien. Hace mucho lo hubieran interceptado de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero esta vez, Ichigo se estaba sobre esforzando y eso que no usaba ni la mitad de lo que tenía de energía espiritual. Si, ya se lo habían advertido al final de la batalla con Aizen, sabía que sus poderes aun estaban débiles y su estado era delicado, más no le importó. Justo cuando pensó que ya no podía detener a aquella bestia, apareció su Luz. Rukia hiso su entrada acabando con el monstruo de un santiamén. Ambos se miraron, ella seria y él inexpresivo, aunque no hacía falta ser genio para descifrar lo que había en sus cabezas.

—Pudiste esquivar ese golpe fácilmente con un Shunpo—dijo la pelinegra mientras él mantenía la mirada firme, pero sintiendo una enorme impotencia y no sabía porqué.

—Lo sé…Es sólo que no entiendo que ocurre…

—Tranquilo, ya pasará—trató de hacerse la fuerte evitando por completo el comentario y cambiando de tema. Hasta que…

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? ¡Ah, ustedes otra vez! ¡Siempre quitándome el trabajo!—era aquel Shinigami encargado de vigilar la ciudad de Karakura, cuyo nombre ninguno de los compañeros podía recordar.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema, Iboyama—comentó Ichigo como si nada, mientras que al hombre de afro se le marcaba la venita de su sien.

—¡Mi nombre no es Iboyama! ¡Soy Zennosuke Kurumadani! ¡KU-RU-MA-DA-NI!

Pese a no recordar el nombre de ese tipo, a Ichigo le daba lo mismo. Mientras él seguía con el tipo de afro, Rukia reía levemente divertida, como le encantaban esas peleas y la manera en la que Ichigo desesperaba gente. Ciertamente se le hacía muy gracioso.

De pronto, algo le hiso salir de sus cavilaciones, eran como risas, de niños, de gente…Caminó hacia donde provenían, y desde el techo de ese edificio donde se encontraban pudo ver en lo bajo como mucha gente reía, caminaba y se deslizaba en eso que parecía hielo. Miró por unos segundos hasta perderse en esa conmovedora escena, pues había una madre con su hijo, chicos riendo y jugando, y una pareja…Embelesada por lo que veían sus ojos, ni se había percatado de que Ichigo la miraba y se acercaba a ella, viendo también la misma escena.

—Es muy bonito…—soltó Rukia por inercia con una sonrisa, todavía viendo la pista de hielo que había a escasos metros debajo de ella, con Ichigo sonriendo de la misma manera—Se ha de sentir bien ¿No? Tener una vida tranquila y normal, sin ninguna preocupación…—comentó ella, sin notarlo, dijo lo que ella quería.

—Si…—musitó él, sabía perfectamente que le encantaría estar en ese lugar, teniendo una vida tranquila, quizá con Rukia…

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato para luego, marcharse a casa después de una larga y pesada batalla

—_Esa es tu misión, Kuchiki…_—le hablaba por el intercomunicador su Capitán, mientras ella sólo atinaba a asentir y escuchar—_Su estado es todavía muy delicado, trata de alejar a Ichigo-kun de la pelea antes de que sea tarde._

—De acuerdo, Capitán—dijo, luego dio un suspiro pesado. No tenía que decir nada, Ichigo estaba perdiendo sus poderes y ella tenia que callarlo, cosa que la hacía sentir mal pues nunca había tenido secretos tan delicados con él, y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien delante suyo, era casi imposible.

Mientras colgaba la comunicación en su teléfono, no notó la llegada del pelinaranja a su lado, que la había visto sorprendido pues no la esperaba afuera de la entrada de la escuela, mucho menos vestida sin el uniforme, sólo con un saco amarillo, una falta blanca con medias negras y una bufanda rosa. Ella se volteó a verlo algo sorprendida de ser descubierta, aunque no tanto pues había llegado ahí solo para ver a Ichigo a la salida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él al verla así sin avisar, sin razón aparente. Ella sólo agachó la cabeza.

—Nada…—contestó en casi un susurro, e Ichigo le iba a preguntar qué tenía en realidad, insistirle en que hablara, pero ya había aprendido que para tratarle se tenía que tener paciencia y delicadez.

—No importa, vámonos—entonces ambos se encaminaron para irse de vuelta a la casa Kurosaki.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el color del cielo estaba tornándose carmesí y el frío se estaba haciendo presente en pleno invierno. Ellos caminaba a la par del otro platicando en lo que llegaban a casa, pero de pronto había hecho un incomodo silencio que claro, Ichigo decidió acabar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar? —preguntó él como si nada.

—¿A caso quieres que me vaya ahora? —evadió la pelinegra con otra pregunta, mientras Ichigo le miraba con el ceño fruncido y se ponía a su altura, casi poniéndosele enfrente y muy cerca.

—Por si no te acuerdas, estás viviendo en mi casa…

—Recuerda que puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera, eso dijo tu familia. Me iré hasta que termine mi misión—expresó ella lo más neutral que pudo, alejando a Ichigo con una mano en el pecho de este para que pudiera caminar libre. Este se volvió a poner a su lado. De no serlo, el acercamiento hubiese sido incomodo, pensó ella.

—Quienes dijeron eso fueron Yuzu y el viejo—y a Ichigo venían los sucesos de la batalla en Falsa Karakura, cuando descubrió la verdad de su naturaleza, cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre, Isshin, también era un Shinigami. Pero algo lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos, era el móvil de Rukia, que había sonado, pensó que era un Hollow así que le preguntó a la dueña del aparato.

—¿Hollow?

—No…—ambos se detuvieron—Es sólo un mensaje—Ichigo resopló frustrado, y eso ella lo notó, pero prefirió callar la verdad de que si era un Hollow—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, tu hermana te quiere temprano en casa.

Hermana…Algo en Ichigo había hecho 'clic' recordando algo importante que había pedido su pequeña hermanita Yuzu. Jalándose el pelo se acordó y cuando la Shinigami había vuelto a caminar, él se detuvo en seco.

—¡Rayos! ¡Yuzu me había pedido unos pepinillos para la cena! ¡Lo olvide!

—¿Pues qué estás esperando? ¡Ve! —ordenó la menuda chica a su amigo que se había regresado por el camino hacia la tienda, su despistado cerebro no recordó el encargo de la castaña, y si no lo hacía quizá y no cenaba, más aun, tendría que soportar los reproches de Rukia por no comprar los pepinillos. Ella le había ordenado regresar por eso mismo, sin los pepinillos no habría cena ni para su amigo y menos para ella que era amante de dicho complemento que le resultaba delicioso.

Antes que nada estaban esos pepinillos.

Al día siguiente se encontraba a orillas del río, era fin de semana y ella había salido muy temprano de la casa Kurosaki para caminar y despejar su mente. Aun se encontraba triste luego de la plática telefónica que había tenido con su Capitán acerca de su situación…y la de Ichigo. Ciertamente ya todo lo que era en torno a ella también lo involucraba a él ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntaba siempre, deseando que por fin lo dejasen en paz. Volvió a suspirar, viendo con melancolía el río, estaba atardeciendo y ella se había pasado toda la mañana en ese lugar hasta la tarde. Agachó la mirada, y entonces escuchó pasos detrás suyo, y la voz de alguien llamándole. Se volteó ligeramente y ahí estaba él, como siempre, como si le hubiese seguido, como si le estuviese cuidando las espaldas.

—¡Ah! Así que aquí estás…—dijo Kurosaki—Te estaba buscando—ella se levantó de la grama para verlo—Vaya que eres una molestia—miró su rostro algo afligido y entonces se animó—¿Quieres decirme algo?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, dime—ella se indignó un poco, ¿a caso la había estado espiando o ya sabía que tenía que confesar algo importante? —Vamos, te conozco desde hace tiempo, creo que ya puedo saber qué es lo que estás pensando—bien, eso fue suficiente para que frunciera el ceño y se le hinchara la venita de la sien, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Él tenía razón. Y eso era algo que siempre había detestado desde que lo conoció, al mismo tiempo que le daba algo de confortabilidad sentirse _comprendida._

Suspiró y entonces, tomó el valor necesario, pues decir algo tan delicado como 'oye, estás grave, vas a perder tus poderes y ya no nos volveremos a ver' no se dice así tan normal como si nada pasara y tan a la ligera. Le miró fijo y entonces…

—Ichigo…—le llamó, ignorando por completo lo que él había dicho, le miró con pesar, quería evitarlo pero no podía. Era imposible—Yo…—justo cuando iba a soltarlo todo, él tenía que cargarla.

—No importa, no tienes que decirme.

La ojivioleta se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Cómo se le ocurría ser tan tonto? ¡Idiota! Primero le decía que hablara y ahora le decía que no. Vaya que a veces el resultaba todavía más complicado que ella misma.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Primero me dices que te diga lo que quiera y luego me dices que no! —espetó ella molesta, mientras él seguía como si nada. Ella esperaba una pelea pero al parecer no la obtendría. De hecho, últimamente ya casi no lo hacían tan seguido.

—Tranquila…Es sólo que quería que vieras algo

—¿Q-Que cosa? —preguntó Rukia curiosa y algo dudosa ¿Ver qué? ¿Algo? ¿Para que la andaba buscando el idiota fresita?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo…

Y se la llevó del río, a un lugar que ella no sabía donde. Caminaron varias calles hasta llegar al centro de Karakura, donde se adentraron a lo que era una especia de parque. A lo lejos, la Shinigami vio a más de una persona conocida. Ahí estaban todos los de la clase de Ichigo, e Inoue estaba ahí saludándole animadamente para que pudieran verlos.

—¡Llegan tarde, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! ¡Por acá! —gritaba la pelirroja haciendo ademán mientras ellos se aproximaban.

—Ichigo…¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la pelinegra confundida todavía sin entender nada.

—¿Qué es? Patinaje, obvio—contestó él, a lo que su _nakama _se puso tensa y el prosiguió, sin notar lo último—El otro día te quedaste viendo hacia acá…Así que me pareció buena idea que viniéramos.

—Si, pero…¿Por qué trajiste a todos?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —volvió a preguntar, vaya que pensó como era Rukia de inocente, aunque algo tenía claro en su mente, le hubiera gustado más estar sólo con la enana—Por allá, en primavera crecen muchos arboles de cerezo…—dijo apuntando a un costado—Tal vez algún día podamos preguntarle a Byakuya…

—¿Tu que crees que es Nii-sama? —bien, si pensó que su respetable hermano era algún experto en cerezos o guía turístico, ¡Que mal estaba! Aun así, Rukia sonrió divertida ante la expresión del pelinaranja—Tontito…—dijo en voz baja, pensando que Ichigo no la había escuchado, aunque se había equivocado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…Olvídalo

Ambos se sonrieron, pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el resto los había dejado y se había alejado hacia la pista de hielo. Rukia dejó la mochila y se puso los patines imitando a su compañero de llamativa cabellera, aunque había un pequeño problema: ella no sabía patinar. Antes de adentrarse a la pista, tomó a Ichigo del saco y le llamó, este volteó a verla.

—¿Qué tienes, Rukia?

—B-Bueno yo…Verás…El problema es que…No sé como hacer esto de patinar—agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada, mientras que el pelinaranja sólo sonrió divertido ante la inocencia de su mejor amiga.

—Pues entonces, te enseñaré—y la tomó de la mano, metiéndose a la pista mientras Rukia temblaba con miedo a caerse, pero teniendo la mano de Ichigo de apoyo se sentía segura, entonces se dejó llevar por él en el hielo.

Andaban casi por las orillas de la pista, empezando a dar la primera vuelta e Ichigo todavía la tenía de la mano. Él sonreía porque su compañera parecía nerviosa y asustada de no poder sostenerse en los patines y por miedo a caer en el hielo. Tal vez Rukia Kuchiki podría ser la Shinigami más valiente del toda la Sociedad de Almas, quizá podía acabar con los Hollows más temibles, pelear contra Espadas, Menos Grandes, y un millón de batallones, pero nunca andar en el hielo. Algo tan pequeño como eso le hacía reír.

—Bien, voy a soltarte…—anunció el pelo pincho para así soltarle la mano a su amiga, que miró inquieta la mano de Ichigo alejarse "_¡me voy a caer!_ " Pensaba ella, deseando poder ahorcar a su amigo, pues se había dado cuenta de que el tarado sabía que estaba asustada. ¡Baka!

—¡E-Espera, no! —le gritó levemente, pero para su suerte, ella se detuvo en pie y firme en el hielo tras ser dejada por el joven, sonrió con suficiencia mientras él hacía lo mismo al ver el pequeño gran avance de su enana—Jeje…¿Cómo estuve?

Pero ¡Ops! Error, porque cuando ella iba a dar sólo un ligero paso para avanzar por sí misma, se destanteó, haciéndose al frente y a punto de caer de lleno con la cara. Sin embargo, fue 'rescatada' por el de ojos miel que la tomó hábilmente de las manos para así levantar parte de su peso y que ella quedara de pie.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó él al tenerla ya firme en los patines, mientras que la oji violeta sonreía con un poco de nerviosismo, y el más tranquilo, pues se había preocupado de que Rukia se cayera y se lastimara, algo como eso causaría que su sorpresa quedara arruinada sólo por un leve accidente que, gracias a Kami, no ocurrió.

Se pasó la tarde y pronto se hiso de noche, Rukia ya estaba entendiendo más o menos la metodología de como andar sobre esos patines con andantes tan delgados, claro que ahora Ichigo ya no la soltaba a la primera, sólo para evitar alguna desgracia. De pronto, un ruido les hiso voltearse, miraron hacia los lados pero no encontraron nada, no hasta que en lo alto se iluminaba el cielo. Dirigieron su vista y habían comenzado a soltar fuegos artificiales, cosa que extraño a Sustituto, pero luego su duda fue resuelta por Chad y Keigo, que explicaron la causa: un parque de diversiones recién inaugurado que tenía fuegos artificiales todos los días en la noche.

Rukia miraba embelesada el espectáculo, ciertamente, la compañía de sus amigos más cercanos hasta ahora, la sorpresa del patinaje, los fuegos artificiales, pero más que nada, la compañía de su preciado _nakama, _le hacían sentir bien. Haber pasado esa tarde a su lado, es contacto y cercanía, sin duda alguna, ese sería un día para no olvidar.

Cuando se fueron del parque, Ichigo y su amiga se despidieron del resto y, ya camino a la casa, Rukia levaba a Kon dormido y roncando, con casi la mitad del cuerpo saliéndole de la mochila que colgaba en su espalda, caminando también a la par del de ojos avellanados. Se la habían pasado bien ese día, pero ya era hora de que fueran a descansar.

—Fue buena idea, a pesar de que esa haya sido tuya…—comentó la pelinegra sonriendo socarronamente, haciendo enojar levemente a su Sustituto.

—¿No puedes hacer un cumplido normal? —dijo un poco fastidiado, pero entonces, luego de la ligera risita de su amiga y el silencio que venía después, decidió hablar—Sabes, hay algo que me molesta…—Rukia volteó a verlo, parecía serio, su ceño se había fruncido pero no estaba enojado, sino más bien confundido—Aun no entiendo…Cómo fue que me encontraste aquella vez. Debido a la Hollowficación mi reaitsu debió haber cambiado…

—Así es…—asintió la Shinigami.

—Entonces ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

—No lo sé…—contestó ella sonriendo, sabía la respuesta pero no la diría, porque fue simple: sólo lo supo y ya, todo por esos lazos que tenían aunque fuesen invisible para los ojos, más no para sus corazónes.

—¿Eh? ¡¿No lo sabes? —pero algo les hiso parar en seco de su caminata. Era el celular de la Kuchiki que había sonado, e Ichigo no se había siquiera preocupado en preguntar si era un Hollow o no, simplemente se había dado la media vuelta velozmente para ir tras el monstruo mientras todavía podía sentir la presión espiritual del mismo.

"_Su estado es todavía muy delicado, trata de alejar a Ichigo-kun de la pelea antes de que sea tarde."_

Las palabras de su Capitán estaban resonantes en su cabeza ¡Tenía que actuar ya! Corrió detrás de Ichigo para detenerlo, de lo contrario, quizá la energía espiritual no sería lo único que perdería exponiéndose de esa manera. ¡Pero también como era de tonta! Debió habérselo dicho antes y no ocultárselo, sin importar las órdenes. Pero ya no era tiempo de arrepentirse, ahora las cosas estaban hechas y mientras se pudiera, tenía que evitar una desgracia.

Cuando llegó a él era un poco tarde, el chico ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo y en su modo de Shinigami, ella se apresuró a dejar el Gigai para poder ayudarle. Ichigo iba a atacar al Hollow por la cabeza usando el Getsuga Tensho, pero algo pasó, sintió una punzada en el pecho que le hiso sentirse débil, algo le hiso ver penumbras y sólo sintió el golpe del Hollow en su cuerpo. Minutos después ya se encontraba con Rukia, que lo había llevado de la mano al techo de un edificio para que el monstruo no les encontrara. Ichigo se había encorvado en busca de recuperar el aire perdido, mientras que la pelinegra le miraba preocupada.

—No tienes…Comprendo si sólo soy una carga para ti…Sólo te estoy estorbando…—había hablado entrecortado pero entendiblemente, Kuchiki había abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente ¡Cómo se le ocurría decir tal tontería! ¡Él no…Nunca!

—¡Tonto, no digas eso! —exclamó indignada, triste, enojada…Sentía tantas cosas dentro que no sabía cuál era cual últimamente. Miró a Ichigo con ojos vidriosos y él se quedó helado ante la reacción de ella—¡Tú nunca me estorbaras! ¡Si estás en dificultades, te ayudaré! ¡Si no te puedes mover, yo lucharé en tu lugar! ¡Si estás sufriendo, yo te reconfortaré! ¡Somos…_amigos_!

Algo hiso estremecer el corazón del pelo pincho, porque sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto. El mismo había dicho que Rukia era su más preciada _nakama _y que la protegería, así mismo, ese afecto y amistad era compartido y correspondido por ella. Se sintió tonto al no darse cuenta antes, porque si él sentía que era un estorbo para la Shinigami, era como decir que ella era también un estorbo para él. Cambio su mirada triste por una de plena determinación, tenía un plan, así que lo efectuaría, todo con ayuda de Rukia.

—Rukia ¿Puedes atacar sus piernas? —ella asintió y se fue del techo, poniéndose frente a la bestia en plena calle mientras desenvainaba su espada, sabiendo perfectamente el plan de ataque de su compañero.

—¡Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! —y la katana se convirtió en el hermoso Shikai de la joven Kuchiki, hiso uno que otro toque en el suelo con el objeto, dejado pequeños rastros de nieve blanca, poniéndose de posición de pelea—Tsugi no Mai…¡Hakuren!

Y la enorme avalancha de nieve se lanzo directo a las piernas de la bestia, que se había destanteado del suelo y tambaleaba para sostenerse, hasta que desde el cielo, la figura de Ichigo se vislumbraba con su espada en alto, listo para dar la estocada al monstruo de mascara de hueso.

—¡Gestuga Tensho! —una ráfaga negra atravesó el cráneo del Hollow, haciéndolo desaparecer del mundo humano.

Ichigo quedó de pie, viendo borroso, queriendo caer al suelo rendido por el agotamiento, pues sentía como todo le daba vueltas, como su cuerpo pesaba, como cada gramo de su energía espiritual se le escapaba de las manos…De pronto, como la Luz al final del túnel llegó Rukia, que lo sostuvo para que no cayera, depositándolo en el suelo con cuidado, aunque no bastó, porque él se había dejado tumbar.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó preocupada la menuda chica, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de su camarada, que sólo sonría pero difícilmente.

—Dime…—comenzó él hablando débilmente con voz ronca—Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo…—más que una pregunta fue una petición por su parte, Rukia agachó la mirada, su silencio otorgó demasiado. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran totalmente ciertas, estaba perdiendo su fuerza, su energía espiritual—Aun así, me alegra haber peleado a tu lado todo este tiempo…

—¡No digas eso! —Exclamó ella con un hilito de voz, quería ponerse a llorar pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella…Por Ichigo—Vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro…Ahora sólo…Descansa—habló con un poco de dificultad pero honesta y gentilmente, haciendo escapar de los labios de su compañero una sonrisa. Ella siempre le animaba aun en los tiempos más duros.

Aceptando la petición de su enana, cerró los ojos, para luego sentir una punzada más en su pecho y quedar totalmente inconciente.

Abría los ojos lentamente, sentía como le pesaban, y entonces, vio a todos sus amigos en su habitación. Se levantó bruscamente hasta quedar sentado, mientras que todos sonreían de verlo bien, pero el parecía muy aturdido. Buscó con la mirada a Rukia y ahí la encontró, pero algo no estaba normal, ella aun portaba su kimono de Shinigami, no estaba dentro del Gigai, y a pesar de su sonrisa, podía ver tristeza en esos ojos violetas.

—¿Qué…fue lo que me pasó? —preguntó, a lo que sus amigos cambiaron sus rostros de felicidad a unos afligidos, entonces la menuda pelinegra se acercó a él.

—Estás entrando a la segunda etapa de perdida de reaitsu—explicó ella—Quedar inconsciente es un síntoma, dentro de poco toda tu energía se irá…

Miro a la nada con mirada seria, inexpresivo, sin nada que decir, pero sintiendo un enorme vacio por dentro. El resto le miró preocupados de que no reaccionara ante la noticia. Se sentó al borde de la cama miró a sus amigos.

—¿Puedo salir un momento? —ellos asintieron, mientras que él se ponía las sandalias y una chamarra para evitar el frío. Bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta de la clínica.

El día estaba normal, el cielo estaba sin nubes, azul, con el Sol brillando a todo lo que daba, pero algo lo hiso sentirse extraño, sorprendido. No podía sentir ninguna presión espiritual. Miró a todos lados en busca de alguna, más no lo consiguió, Rukia ya había salido de la casa aun sin el Gigai, entonces se dio cuenta de que para ella, su misión estaba terminada. La vio y no sintió nada, su reaitsu se estaba volviendo invisible, apenas y la había sentido salir de la casa.

Y ahí estaban, parados frente al otro, sonriendo por fuera y muriéndose por dentro, sabiendo mejor que nadie en el mundo que esa era la despedida.

—Supongo que…Este es el adiós—comentó ella entre un suspiro, mientras que Ichigo sólo sonrió de medio lado al verla.

—Eso creo…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No pongas esa cara! —dijo divertida, con una mirada de autosuficiencia y una socarrona sonrisa, dándole palmaditas al vientre de Ichigo—No estés triste, aunque no me puedas ver yo si podré hacerlo.

—¿Y eso qué? Eso no me pone feliz—expresó rascándose la nuca mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa llena de autoestima—¡Y quien dice que estoy triste!

De pronto, dirigió su vista hacia abajo, se acercó más a ella para quedar frente a la enana, y su mente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Rukia se estaba desvaneciendo de piesa cabeza. Ambos tenían la mirada baja, no podía decirse nada, no sabía como expresar lo que llevaban dentro. Toda esa ira, toda la tristeza, la impotencia, el desconcierto, la amargura, la melancolía, el vacío del alma no podía expresarse. Ichigo la miró, veía como sus ojos estaban escondidos por sus cabellos azabaches, podía sentir toda la tristeza de su compañera, y eso le destrozaba. Sin embargo, para evitar el malestar y el dolor, sólo se limitó a sonar lo menos grosero y afligido posible ante la Kuchiki.

—Dales a todos un saludo de mi parte…—ella asintió levemente, quería llorar, quería decirle todo ¡Pero era tan cobarde! Quería decirle a su amigo lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar cada mañana, lo mucho que necesitaría sus peleas diarias, todo lo que le agradecía, lo mucho que le amaba…Pero no, sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía terminaría atándolo a ella, a algo que no podía ser y que terminaría lastimándolos a ambos—Adios, Rukia…

Dispuesta a perder su miedo, dispuesta a declarar todo lo que sentía y gritárselo a la cara antes de perderlo para siempre, alzo su cabeza en un último suspiro, sus ojos detonaban de tristeza, sus labios estaban temblorosos pero tenía que hablar desde su corazón.

—¡Ichigo, yo…Te amo! —soltó sin más, ignorando si era escuchada por el resto que se encontraba en la entrada de la clínica, esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él, algún gesto de sorpresa, alguna cara estúpida, una sonrisa ¡Algo! Pero nada…Miró como él cerraba los ojos por un momento y sonreía, mientras miraba a la nada y ella aun frente a él.

—Gracias…—susurró el chico con completo dolor, pero honesto. Por otra parte, los ojos de la Shinigami se inundaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que su declaración había sido en vano…Él ya no podía verla.

Se descontroló a sí misma y rompió en llanto, ocultó sus sollozos con una mano tapándole la boca, mientras desenvainaba la Zanpacktou y habría la puerta Sekai e irse a la Sociedad de Almas, con el corazón roto, completamente destrozada, con su amor imposible.

—"_Te amo Rukia…Ojalá y volvamos a vernos"_ —pensó Kurosaki mirando al cielo, maldiciéndose internamente de no haber podido sacarse todo eso del pecho y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero ya no era posible, la había perdido y el deseo de verla de nuevo no sería realizado, ahora era un adiós para siempre.

Ese día él perdió sus poderes, su Luz y su habilidad de proteger a quienes quería, más aun, la oportunidad de decirle a su enana lo mucho que la amaba, todo por miedo. Y ese día, ella terminó con el alma hecha pedazos, cayendo en las lágrimas de su débil corazón, perdiendo para siempre a su _nakama_. Pero por más tristes que se encontraran, por más lejos que estuviesen uno del otro, recordarían los días anteriores a esa despedida, cuando habían estado más juntos que antes y sólo eran ellos dos. Ese adiós sería un "hasta luego" mientras así lo quisera. Mientras tanto, él permanecería agradeciendole toda la vida a aquella muchachita que algún entró en su habitación, cambiando su mundo y parando su lluvia interior.

**~FiN~  
>(?)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-*con un pañuelo y recostada en la cama llorando como una loca* ¡JODER! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡RUKIA! ¡ICHIGO!<em>

_Hikari: Nee-san, contrólate, te haces mal [o.o] Eso ya pasó…_

_-¡SI PERO AHH…! ¿POR QUÉ? ESE EPISODIO FUE PERFECTO, TAN ICHIRUKI, Y…Y…¡Y WAAHHH!...Joder, si te fijas, siempre me han gustado las parejas con finales tragicos, imposibles o que no pueden estar juntos por 'X' razón [.-.]_

_Hikari: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

_-Bueno...es que si quiere llegar a estudiar psicología, debo de empezar por ver mis patrones de comportamiento..._

_Hikari: No creo que tenga remedio [-.-] está asi desde hace una semana, ya traumó a su mejor amigo y no para de ver las imágenes de la PC…Lo que hace el fangirl [¬¬u] Bueno, los despido en nombre de Nee-san, espero que estén bien, cuídense mucho. Sigan leyendo. ¡Matta ne!_


End file.
